


empty halls.

by tobiismycat



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, this is Q before he became well Q
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James meets a baby agent and decides to help him out with  his troubles.</p><p>I added to chapter six.  It got posted too early by mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like newbie people at mi6 are forced to go through training to become 00 agents and slowly get picked off by Q branch and the other sections to join them. The agent training is so they all have at least basic defensive skills.

        " I'm not good enough for him". Is what the boy said  when James found him hiding in a deserted hallway.   

Normally James didn't bother with the interns    but this one  looked to be just coming down from a panic attack.

  "Not good enough for who kid  "James asked.  He had a meeting to get to but this intern seemed much  better then the meeting.    " Guy you like ? "   the boy lifted his head to look at him.  

Confirming his decision to stay with the boy.  He looked like he was dyeing inside.  Watery  green eyes and a red face from crying.   

There was a silent pause where James figured the kid was deciding to tell or not.   Finally after James sat down in front of him  the intern spoke. 

" my dad actually"   he said whipping his eyes.   "Nothing I ever do seems to be good enough.   I'm not strong like my brothers  I can't build things from wood like him. And no matter how good my grades are he just looks at me like he's disappointed.  "

      James nodded for the boy to continue   obviously he needed someone to talk to.  
   
     " Whenever he tells me he's going to pick me up he doesn't show up. Then blames it on me not being able  hear straight. " the kid  said " I don't think he even  wants me. I'm too girly and quiet. "

James  stood up and pulled the kid to his feet. He was tiny only coming up to mid chest  on James.   James could already tell the other newbies hadn't taken well to someone so young and small looking  being among them.   

     " who told you you were too girly looking " James asked.   He pulled the boy closer so he was holding the boy.  The younger man froze for a second before  latching onto James. With his  Head tucked down against James chest the boy sighed heavily.  James let him stay, obviously he needed this.  With the one hand on his back James could feel  just how fast the boys heart was racing.

After a few minutes  it slowly calmed as James rubbed his back.   

"It's alright sweetheart " James said  kissing the top of his head. 

    Despite hardly knowing the kid  James was already quite attached to him.    

Of course James and Alec had seen the kid in the halls before.  They hadn't had much interaction with him but still they knew his face. 

  When alec appeared around the corner James felt the boy in his arms go tense in panic.    James   watched the other agent approach  with a warning look on his face.     

   " what  do we have here   "    Alec said when he was closer.    The boy was certainly cute. Although  Alec could see his shoulders shake with suppressed emotion.

  " my new friend  he's just having a bit of trouble with his parents. " James answered    " it's alright kiddo I won't let him hurt you  "  

Alec laughed. "No need to worry  Your no more then a snack to me kitten "    

  the trainee peeked over James shoulder at him. 

Alec  could feel a smile  roll onto his face as big watery green eyes looked at him. This kid was far to innocent looking to be a future agent. 

 

Alec circled around them until he met James eyes.

"How about we get some dinner "


	2. food with new friends.

The agents sat on ether side of their new friend watching him devour soup like he hadn't eaten in three days. 

The restaurant wasn't fancy but it had great food. 

The trainee was situated with the wall to his back and James next to him. Alec Sat directly across from him as the young man told Alec his story. James wondered how the other trainees were doing. 

Finally Alec said "let us train you kiddo. Your going to be the best agent ever. " the boy smiled and thanked them. He had wanted to be in Q branch but the rules were  all potential workers had to start out in the trainee agents section of mi6. Until Q branch  took notice of them. But at his rate he wouldn't last out his training. 

 

  "One more thing  lovie what's your name"  
Alec asked. 

"It's Charles   " the young man said   " my brothers just call me Charlie. " he added quickly. 

       
    

And so began Charlie's  training. 

James would sometimes pick him up after school and help him with his foreign language homework.     Once he even picked Charlie up from his house. But that was something James didn't look forward to doing again. 

The boys father had looked at him and said something along the lines of 

"take it just bring it back eventually. " when James had said he was there to pick up his friend. 

Once at mi6 for the day James and Alec would teach him more self defence and hand to hand then he'd learn in class at Mi6.   After going over the things he'd learned in his class that is.     

  The one thing he was actually fairly good at was shooting.       

  James actually let the boy use his gun on the target practice course.        Charles did better then James and Alec expected.       The first try was kinda sad but the second try was much better.


	3. little too attached.

Soon enough they had him trained so well Q branch  was looking at him but at the same time he was ready to be sent on mission's with James and Alec. 

    
    One of  pets from Q branch  came down and interrupted Charlie's class of  trainees. At the moment they'd been learning about  different forms of tyed restraint escape. The techy came in and interrupted  to   Collect him and another two  trainees.   The three were brought to  Q branch.      Charlie stood trembling with his classmates in the  bustling Qbranch centre as they waited to be possibly be screamed at for something.

    Instead the three were approached by three groups of agents.      The current lead of the branch was filling hurriedly behind.   He was older then Charlie's grandfather he  walked with a beautiful cane and a heavy limp.   It seemed hard for him to keep up with the agent's who had gotten a head start on him.

 

   To Charles intense relief James and Alec  weren't just passing by they were coming over with the other sets of agents.       

  The six agents stood in pairs across from the three trainees and while they waited for the  qourtermaster.Alec began to fidget and fuss before he finally reached out an grabbed Charlie's arm.    Pulling his friend close and forcing him to sit in his lap.   Alec turned his head and began to shout for the approaching quartermaster.

   "HAY PAPA  ME AND JAMES FOUND OUR TRAINEE TO TAKE ON OUR MISSION CAN WE GO NOW. "

   The quartermastor came up to them and  smacked Alec with his cane.     The man had perfect aim.

     "    Alec I'm not your grandfather   and you put that boy down. Agents four and five requested him first. "

 

The reaction was immediate.    Alec jumped onto the table and lifted Charlie into the air above his head  while James turned to the others. " wanna  fight  for him. "  


	4. Chapter 4

The  quartermaster sighed so deeply he nearly deflated. He moved on towards the last group who had taken   both the trainees and were  standing well away.   

The older man left the  two groups to fight  over the boy.   If they wernt done by the time he explained what was going on to the last group  then he'd simply smack them senseless with his cane and move on.    

 

Charlie curled into a half circle while he was held up     
There was one hand one his ass and another spread across his shoulders.      

He didn't mind he was probably dreaming anyway. 

 

James and Tomson had taken the fight a step up  and where literally about to rip each others throats out. 

Tomsons fellow agent Colton  stood back and looked around for the other group of agents nine and  two. 

They stood  in a huddle with the Quartermaster  and the two trainees.       Colton sighed and went over to them. 

" I am so sorry about this.   He's just trying to rile up James.   " Colton explained.     
" we will take who ever you  assign us sir I promise. "   

" ah good boy.  You can take Rex"  the older man said.   
He patted his head then pushed the redhead at him.  "Now Anna you go with nine and two"      

The aging Quartermaster turned and yelled at the brawling agents.   "ALEC PUT THE BOY DOWN HE'S YOURS, TOMMY STOP HITTING JAMIE HE'S YOUNGER THEN YOU "


	5. getting on with their assignments

Jamie? "  charles spoke up with a questioning  tone. 

    Alec set him down on the table  " The old man is like our grandpa. "        

      After everything calmed down  the pair's of agents   stood with their chosen  trainees. Or "pets" if you listened to Tomson 

 " Alright  each of your groups will be  sent on fairly easy missions. Each group of you has been given a trainee you will be responsible for them.  Don't let them get hurt but don't baby them " understand ?" 

The agents nodded and promised not to get their new pets killed out on a mission.    

  The Quartermaster handed each group a folder full of  papers " there's your mission  information and plane tickets. Your flights leave in four hours.  

Q let out a deep breath and grabbed his cup. "Why is this empty?!" He demanded and someone instantly came to fill it up. Q always had a hard time when it came to sending out new agents. As a result he was a little grouchy on days like this. 

 

He looked over the agents before him, leaning back in his seat and rubbing his tired eyes behind his glasses

 " as I said before.  Keep them safe but don't baby them.  Let them take part in your mission " Alec nodded eagerly.  "Now go get your equipment

"And please bring everything back in one piece." Q ordered. Some of the older agents gave a small chuckle

James took Charles by the hand when they dispersed to find their normal techs that gave them equipment each mission.     
"This is amazing." The younger man said 

Alec chuckled. "Glad you think so pet.   Would you like to carry your own gun or would you like one of us to carry it for you " James said.  As the tech brought a small case of three identical guns along with other equipment

"I can do it. I'm a big boy." He grumbled, glaring at the man as he took the gun. He looked it over. "It feels a lot different then it did in training."


	6. Chapter 6

"I can do it. I'm a big boy." He grumbled, glaring at the man as he took the gun. He looked it over. "It feels a lot different then it did in training." "Different model love it's heavier" Alec said kindly "don't worry alec and I will make sure you get some time to practice with it " james said 

Charlie thanked James quickly while the tech showed him what the other items did. Alec only half payed attention, watching Charlie. "Remember what Q said. Don't brake anything." he muttered when he saw their newbie fumble with the equipment he'd just been handed to check out. 

When they where done with the explanation and had collected the equipment James took Alec and Charlie back to their house. Charlie had been to the agents home meny times before so this was nothing new.

james tossed alec something to drink and Charlie laughed as the agent caught it in midair after a few minutes of watching TV and making sure their bags were packed James let Charlie and alec lay down on the couch and take a nap. they spread out with Charlie across their laps and James set a timer on his phone.. an hour and a half later it went off buzzing in james ear. it was time for them to meet to get going if they wanted to be on that plane. James roused Charlie from his nap waking alec in the process All three had bags packed and ready to go as they waited to board their plane. The mission was in Florida. Nice and warm and wet. "Lets just get this over with so I can spend the rest of the week in front of the pool." James mumbled with a small smirk. When the flight boarded Charlie discovered he had been given a window seat with James next to him and alec across the hall.James watched the boy, leaning back in his seat. " you Ok?" The boy nodded at him as they took off he seemed ok with the plane and the hot air. James smiled and kissed his cheek " good nothing to be worried about you've got us" "Your going to be just fine " Alec said from the other isle. Charlie turned to him and thanked him before yawning and laying his head on James shoulder. Alec flashed him a thumbs up sign and the passing waitress rolled his eyes at them. One long flight later As they left the plane Charlie was reading over the mission files for a seventh time. By now James was sure he had them imprinted into his eyelids but he didn't say anything. Their hotel was quite and unassuming. Perfect for their mission.


	7. Chapter 7

Their mission was to steal documents from a arms dealers bedroom. He'd be throwing a party in two days and James had gotten them all invited.

first priority was unpacking and stashing the weapons near the bed. they let Charlie do a security sweep and explore the suite. he came back to them with a pink face "there's only two beds sir " he said alec stifled something that sounded like awww. " no need for sir kitten your our friend you don't need to be so formal" James said he patted the boys back and sent him into the kitchen to poke about 

one plate full of sandwiches delivered from down the road later 

James explained what they would be doing in the next two days then He pushed Charlie into Alec who promptly tossed him onto the bed. Alec had been hounding the boy to get on the bed and hang out with him for the last ten minutes. 

james tuned them out while he checked in with Q and the other two groups of agents with baby's. well he didn't tune them out completely he was listening for sounds of alec getting to rough with him or something like that.   
twenty minutes later he realized the room was absolutely silent.  
James had expected to hear the sounds of Alec feeling the baby agent up or tickling him. Instead when he turned away from the computer he found Alec asleep and Charlie being used as a live pillow. His head was nicely cushioned on the boys belly while Charlie read over the papers by holding them above his face with one hand. His other was tangling knots in Alec's longer hair. 

They where supposed to be representing a company interested in buying their targets factory. He was planing on using the money to upgrade his weapons factory. Their plan was to have Charles sneak into the man's bedroom where he kept the plans and steal them while James and Alec where distracting him 

 

After good nights rest alec and James set out the next morning with Charlie aimlessly wandering the town and area they were in. Alec said it was to get used to the layout of the streets in case one of them needed to run and hide later.  
now as they relaxed in the pool it was nearly midnight the water was pleasantly warm and the pool was completely empty. 

 

"You sure there going to be in the bedroom ? " Charlie asked nervously as he swam in the pool. James was watching alec tiptoe through the deep water and listening for sounds of distress from their baby agent. nether really knew if he could swim and he was keeping to the shallow end quite closely

 

" I'm sure kiddo " Alec said cheerfully. "But what if there not " Charlie persisted.   
" then you tell us on through our ear pieces and one of us will help you out alright "james added


	8. Chapter 8

That night James went to bed with Alec and slept like a log all night.     Though he woke up to find Charlie in their bed the next morning.  The young man didn't seem an inch out of place in their bed.   

 

Alec battled him in rock paper scissors   for the rights to stay in and cuddle with Charlie while the other made breakfast.      

Alec lost.  

James pulled the sleeping agent closet and  buried his head in the boys soft hair.  The next thing he knew Alec  was waving a pan of bacon and had plates of pancakes on the table.        Charlie was already awake but was just relaxing where he was.  

After breakfast they took him to the gun range for an hour or two and made sure he was familiar with the one he carried.  
    
  Next stop was an ice cream store  James told them it was an excuse to help Charles practice their covers.  

James's name was Alex. While Alec and Charlie had changed to  Travis and Jordan.   

Alec was quite pleased with the name jorden he'd grinned and said it was a cute name when they had read through the files.          

Alex and Travis were brothers and where looking to buy the factory.   Jordan was their newest house boy. He was supposedly only going with his two men because they wanted to show him off.   
    
Not a very imaginative cover but the mission was easy and the target wasn't very observant.    

They were greeted at the door to the large house by the host himself.    

  James smiled  And shook his hand then had Charlie do the same.   Jordan was supposed to be a shy young man. Charlie filled his role well when he blushed and had to be pushed forward into the room and promptly attached himself to Alec's arm.   

  "Your pet is adorable "the host said to james.  

" he is indeed.  We brought him here to  get him some human interaction. "  Alec chimed in.   

  He brought Charlie over and pushed him in the middle of their group.   The young man back up a bit so he could feel Alec's chest and gun against his back.

          There was a calming hand on his hip ,petting him as he attempted to talk to the host.   

James couldn't tell if this was good or bad but the man seemed to be quite taken with charlie and most of his attention was on the boy.   

  An hour later "Travis " called "Jordan " away from "Alex" and the host - his name was  tanner.-  

     James let the young man pick his way over to where Alec was by the food saying  he needed to get something to eat and drink.

   " ok babe here's the plan    I'm going to keep handing you drinks    and your going to pretend to be wasted "   Alec whispered to him as they drifted into a corner of the room.   "I've never drank before " Charlie protested.  Alec looked at him with  disbelief   "Your kidding "

"Act tired and sleepy and say you don't feel good while clinging all over me. We're going to ask tanner if you can sleep it off upstairs ok" Alec explained. Charlie nodded and let the older agent press a drink into his hands


	9. charlie gets into the bedroom and his agents make a mistake.

Time seemed to fly by for them. One minute Charlie was sipping from his first drink ever and the next he was pretending to be drunk and feeling terrible. 

Apparently he was pretty believable because the first thing tanner said was "oh little one you don't look so well." Alec had smiled fondly and explaining that he didn't feel very well. 

    
One moment he'd been draped on james strong shoulder and the next Charlie was being lowered into a soft bed, james leaning over him. 

James   Kissed his cheek and telling him a a rushed whisper that there where no security cameras in the room.    they thanked their host for letting them borrow his bedroom and all three left. Leaving Charlie to his fake drunken sleep

Listening intently for the footsteps to fade, Charlie rolled off the bed, stepping lightly across the room to lock the bedroom door. That done, he traipsed on sock clad feet to the closet.

He ran his fingers over the varnished wood, searching for the tell tale seam of a hidden compartment. Finding the nearly invisible line close to the groove of a drawer, he pulled out the drawer, folding back socks and underwear to find a false bottom. Just as he found a catch at the side, the door rattled, the knob turning.

Charlie quickly pushed back the drawer and hurriedly laid back on the bed, trying to control his breathing as the sound of a key fitting into the lock echoed over the faint party music downstairs


	10. Chapter 10

   For a moment he thought it was James come to get him but his hopes where dashed when he heard the sound of him taking his shoes off.   " what luck they left you up here all by yourself pretty boy" the man whispered.     Charlie almost groaned out loud.   He didn't know if it would be better to fake sleep  or to wake up.   He knew Alec and James had to sleep with the targets all the time.  So maybe that was the case.  

  When the man went into the bathroom to get something Charlie texted his agents, letting them know Tanner had slipped away from them and was   
In the room with him.     

The young agent could hear James speak in his ear piece.

" I'm guessing you don't have the papers yet it's up to you  you can knock him out then steal them or wait till he's done and take it. " James said.

    " sometimes this isn't optional but right now it is. Don't let him fuck you if your not comfortable with it"     Charlie hesitated only a second then asked for them to come up and help him.

James smiled "we're nearly there honey "  

 

In ten mor minutes james and alec were quietly sneaking in  to find Charlie scooted up against the headboard with their target  holding him in place and  licking his neck.  Now if it had been alec or James  Charlie wouldn't have cared.

But this tanner guy was lucky He didn't get a bullet put in his tongue.      James yanked him backwards and knocked him put while Alec  fussed Over their young agent.

" he didn't hurt you did he Charlie ?" Alec asked.   Charlie shook his head no and pointed out the location of the documents they needed. "I just want to go back to our hotel and shower four or five times. " He said quietly.


End file.
